Mmm Yeah! (Alexis and Pedro's Version)
This song is sang by Alexis and Pedro, sang for all the girls ;) Song The stage was dark as white light flashes and 2 shadows appears and slowly Alexis and Pedro merge from the fog. song Pedro: Alexis keep doing your thing Let these boys keep slipping man I’m not into gymnastics but I’m into flipping things I told these women that it’s all about a team, Jordan and Pippen man So do you wanna join the team Now tell me little miss thang Dalé! Alexis: When I saw her Walking down the street She looked so fine I just had to speak I ask her name But she turned away As she walked All that I can say was Both: Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah All that I can say was Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah All that I can say was Alexis: Rock'n'Roll one time, we’ll make it up as we go I know you feel it cause I mean what I say say say say We can do whatever, do whatever we want When she walks past me I say hey, hey, hey… So tell me where you’re from, where you wanna go But she walk pass me like I ain’t said a word Stood there like man 'cause I don’t usually feel some type of way But this one hit me hard in some kind of place Like man When I saw her Walking down the street She looked so fine I just had to speak I ask her name But she turned away As she walked All that I can say was Both: Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah All that I can say was Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah All that I can say was Six inch heels clicking up down the street You know she’s coming and then she walks away way way way I’m a big big deal, a little fun’s all I need But I can tell she don’t believe what I say say say say say Alexis: So tell me where you’re from, where you wanna go But she walk pass me like I ain’t said a word Stood there like man 'cause I don’t usually feel some type of way But this one hit me hard in some kind of place Like man When I saw her Walking down the street She looked so fine I just had to speak I ask her name But she turned away As she walked All that I can say was Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah All that I can say was Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah All that I can say was Pedro: Mmm mmm yeah yeah She look so good but she bad bad You can see that back from the front front Booty like Kriss Kross, jump jump Meet me in the middle of the ocean We can find ourselves and lose our minds, rewind Wawawawa, play Find ourselves and lose our minds today Alexis and Pedro acabando latinos y gringos gozando me entiendes For those that thought that we would stop Definitely don’t have a mind to think with, brainless Most of them broke but they famous Some got hits but they nameless But mamita, forget about that When I see you All that I can say was Both: Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah All that I can say was Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah All that I can say was Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah All that I can say was Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah Mmm mmm yeah yeah All that I can say was. The song finished and everyone in the room cheered and scream while all the girls were love struck. Hope you guys like this song article and hope you like the video in the link.^^ No changing this page unless your an admin or have permission from me.